It's Raining on Prom Night
by pluhsauce
Summary: What is supposed to be the "happiest night of your life" turns into something much more twisted for a young, confused, love-starved high school girl. AU ItaSaku


**It took all my willpower not to make this romantic, fluffy-fluff. Cause this is kind of my all time favorite pairing, nbd. Beware- this was all written in a 30 minute period, waiting for my friend to come over. And of course, it was all for her.**

**(inspired by "It's Raining on Prom Night" from the movie soundtrack for Grease)**

**DISCLAIMER: So…I do not maketh any moneyth from this. I no own.**

**Enjoy and such~!**

* * *

><p>She delicately sat on a poorly-made bench outside of the massive building, the pulsating music muffled by the thick walls. A dark night sky greeted her, speckled with thousands of shining stars. Each one was reflected into her vivid green eyes, the whites of her eyes a bright red. The dress she wore was pooled around her thin frame, the endless layers of flowing fabric like sheer white waters. Soft pink hair fell to her shoulders, complementing her smooth ivory skin. It was obvious that she was a person that embodied a perfect Aphrodite sort of beauty. Her slender body and graceful limbs would be considered a delicate sort of charm, if not for her rather large breasts and a slight curve in her hips. In fact, one might say she was perfect, someone that girls envy and boys want to have for themselves.<p>

But now, this girl was sobbing quietly, each restrained whimper shaking her entire body, her tiny hands curled into tight fists. A tear broke free and slid down a rosy cheek.

_This is supposed to be the happiest night of our lives, so why do I feel like shit?_ She cried in her thoughts, staring mournfully at the ground. She felt bad for abandoning her friends, but she couldn't stand one more minute of watching Sasuke dance with other girls.

_I wish I had the courage to ask him…._she sighed, wiping her cheeks of any of the silly powder or blush that Ino had caked on just hours before.

_If I leave, hopefully no one will notice._

She stood up carefully, making sure to not to damage the expensive gown. Opening the door to the crowded area, the waves of music and noise hit her full-force. She went through the room generally unnoticed, entering the hallway quickly. With one last glance at the sweaty bodies grinding against each other, she left the room, feeling remarkably out of place. The coat room was unattended, so she quietly grabbed her coat and strappy black stilettos, sliding them on carefully.

A noise brought her to attention.

"Sassuuuuuuke, baaaby, why won't you dance with mee~?" an obnoxiously high pitched voice slurred, one Sakura recognized. Her jaw tightened. _No, It can't be. She said she hated him. She said she-_

"Miss Yamanaka. I do not wish to be touched by you."

Sakura gaped from her hiding place in the coat room, the tears from before starting to roll down again.

"Oh please, Sasu-kie," she giggled. "I am, for a fact, the hottest girl at this school. You can't reject me. I'm not even asking for a date! We could just bang, if that's what you'd prefer!"

_Stop, Just make it Stop.._Sakura silently sobbed, her best friend's betrayal pushing her already damaged self-worth off the edge.

"Don't ever talk to me again. And don't you ever dare to create these disgusting fantasies about me."

The voices stopped. She strained to hear more, but there was nothing. Sighing, she slumped back to the wall, only to hear a clattering sound of a bottle.

Seconds passed.

She blindly grabbed for where the sound came from, producing in her shaking hands a bottle of some foreign alcoholic substance. She stared at it. Sakura wasn't stupid. She knew kids her age drank (quite frequently actually), but she had never partook in the seemingly required teenage ritual. Her dad had been an alcoholic, and it led him to suicide. Until now, she had considered it an unnecessary evil.

Until now.

She took a slow sip, only to nearly spit it out. Shuddering, she stared at it once more, before gulping down nearly half the bottle. A wave of calm rushed over her, and the tears dried up. She greedily took a few more sips, before putting back the bottle and leaving the cramped room to start walking home.

* * *

><p>Once she got to the sidewalk, the air felt heavy around her, seducing her with a warm, tingly feeling. A loud burp erupted from her petite frame. Then another. She kept staggering along, her heels not really helping with her predicament. A few minutes passed, her pace painfully slow. She thought she must have looked fantastically strange, a girl in a shimmering white evening gown and heels, walking down the sidewalk in the dark. Her house was only a block away, so she did not feel any fear.<p>

Barely any cars passed, save for the usual night worker's commute. She estimated it to be around 10:30, the dance almost over. Her peers were still dancing the night away, having memories without her. In a way, it was perfect. She didn't belong in the class to start with, so why should she be part of any hazy memory?

A car stopped right next to her, but she didn't notice. She kept walking, oblivious to the dark haired man sitting behind the wheel of the equally dark sports car.

"Hey."

Sakura turned her head, trying to find the owner of the silky voice.

"Do you need a ride?"

Her eyes focused on the car, and she stumbled over to the front door. Her drunken blood pumped a little faster. _Sas…uke?_

"Yeah..um, yeah," she stammered, cheeks flushed. "C-Could you?"

Mind racing, she looked him over again. Silky black hair, eyes of the same color, pale skin…it _was_ Sasuke!

"Of course, my dear," he smirked. "Get in the backseat."

* * *

><p>They drove for a bit in complete silence, Sakura sprawled across the leather seats in the back.<p>

"Um…Sasuke, where are we going?"

"I need to run a quick errand first. You don't mind, do you?" he softly replied, his voice almost more intoxicating than the alcohol she had downed. _Hmm. Sasuke?_ A small smirk splayed over his handsome face. _Oh, foolish little brother. Guess I am going to have some fun in your shoes.._

He pulled the car over to the side of the road, turning the ignition off. He stared at Sakura from the rear-view mirror, his eyes smoldering in her direction.

"Sasuke? What are we doing now?" she nervously said, girlish fantasies playing out in her head.

"I have a confession."

Her heart nearly stopped.

"I have seen you, and admired your beauty from afar, but I have yet to know your name."

"S-Sakura Haruno," she muttered, the blush on her cheeks much darker than before.

He climbed back into the back of the car with her, Sakura's heart beating faster for every inch he neared her. Their faces inches apart, he continued.

"Sakura. I must admit, you are the only girl I have ever met that I have feelings for."

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

He swiftly captured her lips with his, wrapping his arms around her. Sakura's head swam with overstimulation, barely having the energy to kiss him back. He slowly worked his way down her neck, biting and kissing areas of skin as he saw fit. She shuddered, running her hands down his back roughly.

"Sa-kura," he panted out, staring deep into her eyes. "I have to ask you, can I make you mine?"

"Yes?" she replied hesitantly, not sure what he was asking.

As soon as the words left her mouth, he grasped the zipper to her dress, pulling it down off of her body. Shivers ran through her body, and she suddenly wished she had worn a bra underneath her tight clothing. He pulled down his pants, and soon the only thing keeping them apart was her lacey underwear and his boxers. She gulped.

Soon he was everywhere, groping, squeezing, biting, and licking. She barely reciprocated, merely running his fingers through his thick, long hair. Suddenly she could feel the area she had never seen on a male pressed against her own. With wide eyes, she gave him a slightly scared look.

"Are you sure?" she gulped, scared. After all, even drunk, virgins don't suddenly gain experience. She had gone through all of her high school years, waiting for, and saving herself for this very boy. The anticipation was biting.

"Of course I am, Sakura," he smirked, plunging into her with one quick thrust. More came afterwards, each one thrillingly painful. Shocks of electricity shot through her, one after the other. It seemed like forever, yet barely a second when they finished, and he collapsed onto her, their bodies intertwined in a sweaty heap.

"I'll drop you off now, Sakura," he muttered, sliding on his clothes and motioning her to do the same. Soon he plopped into the front seat, Sakura muttering out the quick directions to her house.

It only took a few minutes for them to arrive, and she quickly got out of the car and started down her front walkway.

"Sakura, wait!" his voice cried, bringing her back to his rolled-down window. He gave her a slow kiss, not hurrying to break away.

"Oh, and by the way, say hi to Sasuke for me," he smirked before driving off.

She stood there, wondering if she had heard him right. Suddenly, everything broke through her hazy, drunken mind. The long hair, his car, how much older he seemed….

OH MY FUCKING GOD.

* * *

><p><strong>See what I did there? Kyuuh! I heart ItaSaku to death. So. Much. Until now, all of the fanfics I have uploaded are oneshots-ish, which I kind of feel lazy about. The thing is, I am reluctant to post unless it is completely finished, and I'm not the type to do a 30 chapter, "fall in love, Sakura preggo, breakup, get back together" thing. (Not to dis those. They are actually usually quite enjoyable)<strong>

**HEARTS AND KISSES (AND REVIEWS)**


End file.
